duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Duel Masters: Just Duel It
Just Duel It! is the 22nd episode in the first season of the Duel Masters Anime. Shobu and Hakuoh's duel continues! Will Shobu crush his rival, or will Hakuoh's record as the best hold? Plot After the commercial break Hauoh is seen with what he claims to be the undefeatable trio of the Light Civilization. Jamira comments that Shobu was the "poor sucker who has to duel him" then changes to "Good luck Shobu!" Hauoh then asks Shobu if he wanted to beg for mercy which Shobu strongly refuses. Shobu summons Bolshack Dragon in response. Mikuni then comments that although Bolshack Dragon was indeed one of the most powerful creatures of the Fire Civilization, that they were all useless against Urth's special ability; that it could be untapped at the end of Hauoh's turns. Shobu then wonders on why nobody told him that. Knight thinks to himself "Whoops, I should have told him about it". Hauoh then summons Senatine Jade Tree,and attacks Two of Shobu's shields with Urth, Purifying Elemental. When the shield is broken, the shards fly towards the crowd. Mimi steps in between the shards and the crowd and breaks them. Shobu asks her if she would teach him how to do that and she replies that he should meet her after school for ballet. Hauoh then advises Shobu to do so, for after he loses he will never duel again.Hauoh then asks him why he duels while knowing that he could never be the best. Shobu replies that he plays the game for the fun of it. Hauoh says that only the strong survive while the weak are crushed. Shobu's friends all comment that they disagree. Shobu then casts Rumble Gate,and tries to attack Hauoh's creatures. Just as Bolshack Dragon is about to destroy Urth, Purifying Elemental, Hauoh comments that his friends had mislead him and blocks with Senatine Jade Tree. Mimi flashbacks to a time when Hauoh dueled for the fun of the game like Shobu does. Back in the present time, Hauoh evolves Urth into Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits then uses it to attack and destroy Bolshack Dragon. Shobu, after losing Bolshack Dragon snaps out of the pressure.Shobu proceeds to summon Magmarex and attacks Hauoh with Immortal Baron, Vorg. Hauoh then claims that their playtime is over and that he should bow before a true Kaijudo master. He summons a pair of Sarius, Vizier of Suppressions and Dia Nork, Moonlight Guardian. Hakuoh breaks the last of Shobu's shields with Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits. He then tells Shobu not to rely on his friends. Shobu looks at his hand which is full of spell cards. He claims that if he could not have a strong enough move he would end up like the defeated Kokujo, however if he turned back on his friends, he would end up just like Hauoh did. Shobu and his friends argue about the importance of friendship with Hauoh. Shobu got everybody's support,and pulls out his trump card, Scarlet Skyterror. With all of Hauoh's blockers gone, he attacks his Hauoh's last shield with Magmarex and prepares to finish him with Armored Blaster Valdios while Hauoh refuses to beg for mercy. Instead of dealing the final bow with Armored Blaster Valdios, he left the arena claiming that he won, but had no need to hurt Hakuoh as that's not what dueling was about. Hauoh shouts at Shobu to attack him, but Shobu refuses. The Master appears on the stage next to Hauoh. Since Shobu did not deal the final blow, he told Hauoh to finish the duel and attack him. Knight and Shobu's friends disagree and tried to persuade Hauoh to stop. Hauoh is having trouble on deciding what to do. He then finishes Shobu anyway with Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits. Just before Shobu was hit by the beams of light, he was challenged to a rematch by Shobu. In a parody of the "How the Grinch Stole Christmas" the duel announcers show that Hauoh's heart "grew 3 sizes" that day. Hauoh runs in front of Alcadeias and commands him to stop while stepping in front of Shobu, shielding him from the blast. Shobu claims Hauoh to be his friend. Hauoh wonders how he could be called a friend after all the things he had done. The Master gets angry at Hauoh for disobeying his orders. Hauoh tries to rebel against him, so the Master prepares to hurt him but the 3 guardians defend him. Knight also protests against the Master. Outnumbered by the people around him he leaves but mentions that this wasn't the end and was only the beginning. Above the arena Shobu asks Kokujo for a rematch in the park which only made him angry. In the park on the next day people were crowding around Shobu in order to duel him. At the end of the episode Shori comments that he was proud of him. Gallery Duel Masters 22 a.JPG Duel Masters 22 b.JPG Duel Masters 22 c.JPG Duel Masters 22 d.JPG Duel Masters 22 e.JPG Duel Masters 22 f.JPG Duel Masters 22 g.JPG Duel Masters 22 h.JPG Duel Masters 22 i.JPG Duel Masters 22 j.JPG Duel Masters 22 k.JPG Duel Masters 22 l.JPG Duel Masters 22 m.JPG Duel Masters 22 n.JPG Duel Masters 22 o.JPG Duel Masters 22 p.JPG Duel Masters 22 q.JPG Duel Masters 22 r.JPG Duel Masters 22 s.JPG Duel Masters 22 t.JPG Duel Masters 22 u.JPG Category:Season 1